


Smile in Your Sleep

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FtM Dick, M/M, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnant Trans Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: A car accident throws out the sweet balance Jason and Dick had found in their life, and leaves them both full of worry and doubt over the decision they've made to become parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission! Who doesn't love a little hurt/comfort?
> 
> Even though it's tagged, I feel I need to just reinforce- Dick is trans here, and he and Jason have chosen to have a baby. I don't want anyone going in and then feeling dysphoric because of this, so please heed the tags.

Dick tried to open his eyes, wincing over the brightness that flashed. He squeezed them shut, swallowed and realized his throat felt raw, dry. He licked his lips, attempted to open his eyes again, feeling foggy. The room wasn’t familiar, was too white. It took a moment for him to realize it was a _hospital_ , and longer moments for anything to come back to him.

 

The last thing he remembered was the rain, an early evening downpour. He’d been planning to drive out to the Manor, he was meeting Jason there for dinner with Bruce and Damian. He remembered sitting at a light, the shift of colors, the acceleration-

 

And the shock of impact.

 

Dick lifted his hand, went to brush his hair back, noticed the IV in his arm. He turned, glanced at the hooks, the bags hanging from them, then turned his head again, staring at the curtain that separated the room. He felt a little dizzy, and his hand reached down, grasped at one of the arm rests, set up on the bed so he couldn’t have rolled out while unconscious.

 

There was a dull ache in his body. His back was sore, but he’d been getting used to that idea-

 

Dick tore at his blanket, didn’t let his thoughts finish. He pressed both his hands to his belly, against the thin, ugly fabric of the hospital gown. Beneath his hands, his belly was still a curved bump, not huge but noticeable now. He shuddered, his hands rubbing over it, his heart racing in his chest, making him dizzier.

 

Where was everyone? Was there a nurse nearby? He needed to know what happened. He needed someone to tell him the baby he’d been so damn _happy_ about for the past few months was alright. Needed to know he hadn’t hurt his baby, hadn’t-

 

He felt sick. The morning sickness had been ebbing, he’d been doing so _well_ , but suddenly he felt sick. He leaned his head back, sucked in a breath and held it, trying to calm himself. He forced one hand from his belly, reaching for the little remote hooked to the bed, felt the red button and pressed it, calling for a nurse. He was still holding it down when one rounded the curtain, heading right for his side.

 

“You’re awake,” she said, offering him a smile. Despite it, he could see subtle bags growing under her eyes. She was tired. He figured most of them were.

 

“My baby,” he started with, but the nurse was turning to the machines, checking his vitals. He sucked in another breath.

 

“Where do you hurt?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dick admitted, “my back. But I don’t care.” He reached out, grasped her arm, felt his own hand shaking. “Is my baby okay?”

 

The nurse reached up, patted his hand. “We’ve been monitoring you since the ambulance brought you in.” It wasn’t the sort of answer Dick wanted, didn’t give him any sort of conclusion, and he felt so sick again. “You were out a few hours. We did mildly sedate you, to keep your vitals calm.”

 

Dick nodded. He wanted to see the doctor, if the nurse wasn’t going to give him an answer. He just wanted someone to tell him it was alright. He wanted- “Jason,” he said, and the nurse, she glanced down at her watch.

 

“We found your ID in your belongings when you were brought it. Thankfully you have records with our hospital chain, we did have an emergency contact for you. We phoned him,” she glanced back at her watch again, “twenty minutes ago? That was his name, right?”

 

Dick nodded. “He’s my fiance,” he filled in, wanting to talk. He talked when he was nervous, and right now he was fairly sure his nerves were going to burst open his skin.

 

The nurse kept her smile. Despite that it was tired, it was real. “Congratulations.” She adjusted one of the bags on his IV. “Let me go track down the doctor and let her know you’re awake, okay? She’ll want to come see you. I promise I’ll be back.”

 

Dick didn’t want her to leave, realized he didn’t want to be alone- but he kept his mouth shut, watched her round the curtain and disappear. If he let her go, he’d get the doctor, he’d get _answers_.

 

He glanced back down at his belly again, settled one hand on it, and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

*

 

Jason’s lungs burned, as he ran up the stairs towards the third floor. The elevator had been taking _too damn long_ , and he wasn’t willing to stand there, knowing Dick was somewhere in this hospital in _lord knows what state_. The nurse hadn’t been able to tell him much- just that there was an accident, that Jason was the first listed and could he come so that Dick wouldn’t be alone?

 

Jason had broken every speed limit leaving the manor. He hadn’t said a damn word to anyone- but Bruce was still in the city and Damian had gone out running with Titus. He could worry about them later- all that mattered was getting to Dick. Was making sure his fiance was alright.

 

 _And the baby_.

 

Jason pushed the door open, hurrying around a few family members in the hallway and stopping at the nurses’ station. He was panting lightly, but managed to get out, “My fiance is here.” The nurse looked up at him, and he could appreciate on a day where he wasn’t out of his mind that her attention seemed to focus right in on him.

 

“Okay sir. Can you tell me his name?”

 

“Dick.” Jason paused, corrected, “Richard Grayson.” The nurse nodded, typing quickly.

 

“He’s over in room C26. Do you want me to take you to him?” Jason shook his head, thanked her and headed around the station, began walking around the circular build to this wing. Of course Dick’s room seemed to be directly in the middle of everything, and it felt like Jason walked _endlessly_ just to make half a trip around the wing. But the _26_ was huge, and Jason hurried in the doorway. The first patient he found was an elderly woman, sleeping soundly and snoring gently. Jason swallowed, turned away from her, stared at the curtain that separated the room, and told himself Dick had to be on the other side.

 

And he had to be okay.

 

He fisted his hands, walked in quick strides around it- and the moment he saw Dick his heart lurched up into his throat. Dick’s eyes widened, a croaked _Jason_ leaving his lips, and Jason was by his side, reaching to get an arm around his chest, pulling him in close. Dick leaned his forehead into Jason’s jacket, felt cool, damp leather against his skin, as Jason held him tightly.

 

“You’re okay,” he breathed, a moment of relief flooding his body. “God baby, you’re alright.”

 

Dick shivered, the sound of Jason’s voice something he needed so badly. He tried to pull himself closer, reached up and clung to his jacket, his throat aching as he tried to speak. “They haven't told me anything,” Dick managed, “ _the baby_.”

 

Jason hushed him, rubbed his hand along Dick’s back. “Everything’s alright,” he said, even though he had no idea. But he knew he had to keep Dick calm, as best as possible. “It’s all okay now.”

 

Dick closed his eyes, shaking again, and Jason leaned his chin down, rested it on Dick’s forehead. He held him, even as he heard footsteps entering the room, rounding the curtain. Jason’s eyes turned, watched as a woman picked up a clipboard at the end of Dick’s bed, flipping it open.

 

“Mr. Grayson,” she said, “I’m Dr. Lynn. How are you feeling?”

 

“Sick,” Dick admitted, pulling away from Jason’s chest. Jason released Dick, stepped back, so the doctor could walk around the bed. She glanced at the machines Dick was hooked up to, before she was tucking the clipboard under her arm, moving her stethoscope from around her neck to her ears.

 

“Can you take a deep breath for me?” she asked, pressing it to his chest. Dick straightened up, inhaled and held it for a moment, before exhaling. She slid the metal down, and Dick continued, a few more breaths, before she was moving to his back. The metal was cold, and Jason noticed the way Dick flinched. “Your lungs sound good,” she said, straightening up and moving the stethoscope back around her neck. “It’s always a concern you may have punctured a lung in a wreck. But you sound clear. You were lucky.” She moved his chart back into her hands, flipping through it again. “Minor injuries. You took a nasty hit to your head, and you were squeezed tightly in there.”

 

“My head doesn't hurt,” Dick said, and god, he sounded feeble.

 

“That’s good. The nurse said you couldn’t tell her where you hurt.”

 

“My back,” Dick managed, and the doctor nodded.

 

“That’s expected. We’re still concerned about a concussion, and considering your state, we’d like to keep you overnight, just to ensure there was no serious damage.”

 

Dick reached for the arms of the bed, grasping them in both hands. “The baby?”

 

“Gave us a scare for a moment,” the doctor admitted, “but her vitals seem to have stabilized with yours. Still, we’d like to monitor you, take another ultrasound later tonight. And you should follow up with your own doctor shortly after discharge.” Dick nodded, and the doctor glanced between them, before her eyes settled on Jason. “Always good to see patients with company. Will you be staying overnight with him?”

 

Jason nodded. There was no way in hell he was leaving Dick’s side, even for a moment.

 

*

 

Dick felt awkward, hiding behind the curtain in his hospital room, buttoning up his jeans. Felt good to be out of that ugly gown, but still _strange_. He hadn’t slept well- knew Jason hadn’t slept much at all, sprawled out in one of those awkward visitor chairs. But at least they were leaving, now. Heading home.

 

He looked at all the machines left by the hospital bed. He tugged at his sweater, feeling anxious beneath his skin, staring them down. His arm was still sore from the IV, and he swore he could still feel the belts from the fetal monitor around his belly. His hand settled against his abdomen, rubbing gently.

 

It had been terrifying, watching the readings. He hadn’t understood them, which had made him feel utterly pathetic, stupid even- but his mind was running ten miles a minute, unable to focus long enough for him to make sense of much.

 

Worse had been in the night, when he shifted, and the machine couldn’t pick up his little girl’s heartbeat. He’d slammed on the call button for the nurse and had Jason up out of his chair in two seconds flat, felt hysterical because he couldn’t see her heartbeat and _oh god he had killed his baby_.

 

It was a wonder he wasn’t more exhausted than he was.

 

Dick sighed, turning away. He was more than happy to leave all this behind, to get back home, to get some real rest. Carefully he made his way around the dividing curtain, tip toeing past the elderly woman who seemed to sleep enough for all of them. In the hallway, he found Jason standing nervously, hands stuffed in his pockets, leaning in to listen to Bruce speak. Bruce, who had been the one to bring his clothes, since Jason refused to leave.

 

Jason glanced over, caught sight of Dick, and rushed up, taking his arm and keeping him close. “We have to head downstairs to finish the paperwork to check you out,” he said, guiding Dick towards Bruce, towards the exit to the wing. Dick only nodded, was comforted to feel Bruce’s hand on the small of his back, when they reached him.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, when they reached the elevator and Jason was hitting the button.

 

“Alright,” Dick said, even though he wasn’t sure it was true. His back still ached, but there was only so much he could do about it. The pregnancy limited him on the painkillers he could use. He was just looking forward to getting home, getting into bed, and getting a damn _heating pad_.

 

The paperwork was blurry. Dick signed where he needed to, answered questions, then stood with Bruce while Jason went to go get the car.  Bruce was rubbing his shoulder now, which felt good considering Dick felt tense.

 

“Did you make an appointment to see your doctor yet?” Dick shook his head. Bruce nodded, waited a moment before asking, “They said everything was alright, though?”

 

“As far as they can tell,” Dick said, glancing down at his belly. “Which is a miracle. I could have been in much worse shape, they told me. I still don’t know much about what happened. They said the other driver was speeding and blew through the red light.” Dick sighed. “Also that the police might give me a call, ask some questions. I’m just glad they didn’t stop by to see me in there.”

 

Dick wasn’t sure he could have handled that. He felt like he was missing a few finger holds on reality as it was.

 

The car pulled up, and Bruce walked Dick around it, paused at the door to gently pull him in for a hug. “Let me know whatever you need,” he said, and Dick nodded. Bruce pulled back, just enough to kiss his temple, before Dick turned, opened the door and climbed in. Jason waited until Dick had his seatbelt on, before he was pulling away from the hospital, towards the city traffic.

 

Dick kept his eyes shut, chose not to look out the windows at everything. He simply focused on the motion, the subtle sounds of the car, until they were across the city, Jason putting the car in park outside their large apartment complex.

 

“Let me come help you,” Jason said, but Dick waved him off, let himself out of the car. He heard Jason sigh, but ignored it, was forcing himself to keep from running inside. He waited for Jason, walked in with him, heading for the elevators- glad it seemed most of their neighbors were out. Dick knew he didn’t look great- his naturally dark skin had an ashen pale hue to it, and there was some swelling around one of his eyes. Most of his bruises were otherwise hidden by his clothing.

 

The sound of Jason unlocking the apartment was the sweetest thing Dick had heard all day. They stepped inside, and Dick closed his eyes for a moment, simply inhaled. Smelled everything familiar that was home.

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Jason asked, as Dick toed his shoes off, left them partially in front of the door, like Jason always chided him for doing. This time Jason didn’t say a word. “I can make you something- or order take out, if you want.”

 

“I just want to lay down.” Dick’s voice was heavy, and Jason nodded slowly, glancing away. Dick moved away from the door, through the apartment, making a beeline for their bedroom. The jeans and sweater he’d put on maybe an hour before were quickly shed, as he headed for his dresser. Jason filled the doorway, studying the muscles and scars along Dick’s back- and the purpling of bruises, from the way he’d been squeezed in the car.

 

“I can make you something for after your nap,” Jason offered, as Dick stepped into a pair of pajama pants. He turned around, holding his tshirt, shook his head. Jason could see some bruising along his ribs, even over the scars on his chest. Some on his belly too- but the doctor had _assured_ them it was alright.

 

“No,” Dick said, before adding, “it’s really okay. Thank you.” Jason nodded, turned and gave Dick his space. He pulled his tshirt on, turned and headed towards the bed. He pulled the blanket back, crawling in and sighing at the familiar feeling, the blanket and sheets he spent most of his nights stretched out in. The pillows that were more than _half an inch_ thick. Dick tipped his head back, closed his eyes, began to drift a little. Somewhere in the span of the next few minutes, he heard the _ding_ from the microwave, and then eventually Jason’s footsteps, walking across the room.

 

“Hey, goldie,” he said softly, “lean forward for me.” Dick opened his eyes, leaned forward and caught sight of the large, plush bean heating pad in his hands. Jason very carefully tucked it behind Dick’s back, and Dick openly groaned. “Better?” He nodded, and Jason leaned forward, kissed his hair as Dick settled back in. “Get some rest. I’m going to run out, alright? I promise I’ll be home soon.”

 

Dick nodded, pulled the blanket up over him, all the way to his chin, as Jason turned and silently left the bedroom. Exhausted, he was asleep quickly, falling into a dark, dreamless state.

 

*

 

Jason ran as many errands as he could think to. He drove across the city to get Dick a replacement phone for the one lost in the wreck. He stopped and bought some groceries- Dick’s favorite snacks, things that might be comforting. When he got home, he took his time putting them away, rearranged the damn refrigerator, before creeping into the room, setting Dick’s phone on his nightstand.

 

He looked peaceful, sleeping. Jason hadn’t seen him peaceful at the hospital at all, and it was relaxing in a way to know it was still possible. He reached out, gently brushed some of Dick’s hair back- almost reached down to settle his hand on his belly, before he decided against it. Was too afraid Dick may be sore-

 

Was mostly too afraid to touch his baby, because _god_ , what if Jason hurt her somehow?

 

He left Dick be, in the bedroom then. He spent the afternoon cleaning up the apartment. His hands needed to move when he was nervous, and when Jason had given the entire kitchen a thorough top to bottom cleaning, he moved to the living room. And after that, the bathroom.

 

He stopped when he came to the spare room they were converting into the nursery. Simply stood in the doorway, looking at the cliche pink walls they had just painted. Thinking that there had been a chance he could have looked at this room and never seen it finished.

 

Jason reached up, squeezed the bridge of his nose. He felt pressure building in his skull, behind his eyes. His hand was shaking gently, and Jason grunted, gritted his teeth. He turned away from the room, heading for the apartment door. He slid into his shoes, reached for his leather jacket and rummaged around inside it, found his cigarettes and lighter. He left the jacket behind, snuck from the apartment and headed down the elevator, out into the early Gotham evening.

 

At some point, it had started to rain. Jason glanced up at it, before he left the building, willing to stand under the cold mist. He plucked a cigarette from the pack, held it between his lips and managed to get it to light, sucking in a deep breath. The smoke hit his lungs like fire, and Jason exhaled into the rain, sighing as he did so.

 

He’d promised Dick he’d cut back- was trying to _quit_ before the baby, but… he _needed_ something. Needed something to calm his nerves, just for a damn minute. Because he was running out of ways to keep busy, and it was sinking in, deeper and deeper-

 

He could have lost Dick. In a single damn moment, he could have lost the man he was ready to devote his life to. And in that same moment, they could have lost the little girl they were so ready to welcome into the world.

 

Jason took a drag, his hands shaking. His throat felt tight. They had spent so damn _long_ debating on if they should even _have_ a baby. If they _could_ , with the lives they led. And then if they should adopt- it had been Dick who had pointed out they didn’t have to. And that he was completely okay with either decision, but if Jason wanted to…

 

Jason shook his head, felt a broken sob retching up his throat. He swallowed it down, choked on smoke and nicotine instead. His mind was racing now, a million instances where he had lost Dick, lost the baby, lost them both. Where he had come home to an empty apartment, a cold bed that would never smell like Dick’s shampoo again, a nursery he’d have to paint all over again.

 

His face was wet, and Jason knew it wasn’t the rain. He tossed his cigarette away, pulled out another one, fought with his lighter against the wet chill in the air to get it lit. His drag was desperate, like he was reaching blindly for something to calm him, to take his mind away. And what could he have done differently, so this never happened? What one little choice could he have made, so Dick was never at the wrong place, wrong time.

 

What if he had kissed him a minute longer, that morning? What if he had listened more, when he’d been talking about possible names- something they had _not_ agreed on at all yet? What if Jason had asked more questions- had asked Dick if he could think of anything else he wanted for the nursery.

 

It would have been pointless. They still had so much they needed.

 

Jason lifted his shaking hand, barely got a drag on his cigarette. He gritted his teeth, exhaled the smoke through his nose- and hated himself, because he was supposed to protect the people he loved- but how could he protect against happenstance?

 

*

 

Dick woke up to the sound of rain, against the window. He sat up slowly, feeling stiff. His heating pad had gone cold, and he pulled it from behind him, set it on the bed to be warmed up again. Very carefully he pushed the blanket off him, stood up and stretched, his body aching but his muscles needing the movement. The motion was slow, took agonizing moments for his muscles to finally feel alive again.

 

He headed slowly out of the bedroom. A quick trip to the bathroom, where Dick avoided looking at himself in the mirror, and he was stepping back into the hallway. He briefly wondered where Jason was, the apartment was too quiet for him to be in there somewhere- but the thoughts faded for a moment, when Dick stared across the hall, into the partially started nursery.

 

Dick walked to the doorway, reached in and flipped the light on. The pink walls lit up, the curtainless window showing off the thick raindrops. God, they couldn’t agree on if they wanted the polka dot curtains, or the ones with all the little cartoon animals…

 

Dick leaned heavily against the door frame, one hand going to his belly. He rubbed gently, frowning because he couldn’t feel her moving. So far there had only been a little movement, but his doctor had assured him that was alright. Twenty weeks along and it was normal to feel something, but she’d pointed out some people never felt their first baby move. And even though she hadn’t been terribly active yet, Dick had gotten used to the occasional movement.

 

He didn’t like the stillness. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, even though he had been assured everything was fine. He’d seen her heartbeat, the night before, on the ultrasound. He’d seen his little girl and he knew she was alive, just like he was.

 

But _god_ they almost weren’t. If Dick had pulled out just a little sooner, had the wheel tilted slightly, if the guy had been going a little faster- any minor change, and the circumstances could be flipped entirely. He could have died, he could have lost his baby. And there was _nothing_ he could have done to stop it.

 

He’d thought about it, laying in the hospital bed. Thought about it while he pretended to sleep, if only because he didn’t want to face Jason with those thoughts. But in the end he _knew_ , it was out of his hands. And that was possibly the scariest part of it all- that there would have been nothing he could do for their daughter. That he wasn’t god, he couldn’t step in, stop time, wrap her up in a set of wings and whisk her away safely.

 

That he’d _never_ be able to stop some things. And it terrified him. It terrified him so much, because he was _invested_ in this, now. Invested in the family they both wanted. Invested in the future- of one day getting a home, of watching a little girl with Jason’s eyes and curls and Dick’s dark skin laughing while they picked her up, held her hands and swung her into the air. He wanted it, more and more each day- it had been Jason that had first asked him how he felt about kids one day, but _Dick_ had been the one to suggest that they have one. It had taken so much thought, about his body, who he was…

 

But in the end, he knew it had been the right decision. He would be this little girl’s father, no matter what.

 

Dick heard the apartment door, the sound of Jason's boots being kicked off. He didn’t move, didn’t look towards him as he heard his footsteps- heard him pause, at the opening from the living room into the hallway.

 

And then the pickup of his steps again, as he headed for Dick. Dick felt a hand, on his back- and despite his tshirt, knew Jason was cold. It was the only point of contact, as Jason stood behind him, looking into the room with him.

 

“You’re up.” Dick gave a quiet _mhm_. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore.” Jason nodded, let them lapse into silence for a moment. Dick inhaled slowly, could smell the rainwater on Jason, and stronger than that the cling of smoke. “You were smoking.”

 

“Needed something to shut my mind down,” Jason admitted.

 

“Did it work?”

 

“No.” Dick nodded, felt Jason lean closer, until his fiance’s mouth was against his hair. A gentle kiss, and then it was just Jason, just being _there_. Dick sighed, leaned back into him a little, and Jason’s other hand slid around him, covered Dick’s own, on his belly, gently squeezed. “C’mon, let’s get you resting again.”

 

Dick didn’t argue that. He turned, walked away from the room, heard Jason flicking the light off, before he was following him. Dick headed for the bed, climbing in carefully, as Jason picked up his plush heating pad.

 

“I can heat this back up.”

 

Dick looked at it, before he shook his head. “Just get in bed with me.” He patted the space next to him, and Jason left the heating pad by the foot of the bed, walking around it. “Not in wet clothes,” Dick pointed out, and Jason chuckled, grasped his tshirt and tugged it up, over his head. He tossed it to the floor, undid his jeans and let them fall as well, before he climbed in, slid beneath the blanket in his underwear and tugged it up, over them. Dick turned, very carefully settling on his side, allowing Jason to curl around him, drape his arm over his waist, his hand very tentatively touching his belly.

 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, and Dick nodded.

 

“Yeah, but it’s not that bad. Not bad enough for me not to want you to touch me.” He reached for Jason’s hand, pressed it tighter to his belly. “Not bad enough for me to want you anywhere away from her.” Jason smiled, kissed Dick’s hair, as Dick closed his eyes. And, very softly, he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

“What are you sorry for, wonder boy?” Jason asked, each word a subtle movement against Dick’s hair.

 

“That there wasn’t anything I could do.” Dick squeezed Jason’s hand. “I’ve been running through it in my head, over and over again. Trying to think about what I could have done… but there _isn’t_ anything. It was just out of my hands.” Dick bit his lip, and Jason pushed flush to him, was a burst of heat despite being out in the rain.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry for that,” Jason said. “God Dick, please don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ve been thinking about it too. What I could have done to change things by even just a second, that might have kept you both safe.” Jason sighed, closed his eyes, felt Dick’s fingers tracing up over his hand.

 

“How are we going to do this?” Dick asked. “Knowing we can’t control the world? How are we going to stay sane?”

 

“We’re not going to.” Jason leaned down, kissed Dick’s shoulder through his tshirt. “We’re going to lose our minds, spend too many sleepless nights wondering about the world our daughter is inheriting. We’re going to lose sleep over every dance, date, movie. It’s what parents do.” Jason smiled then. “Call me crazy, but I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Dick laughed then, couldn’t help it. The motion hurt his ribs a little, but it was worth it. Worth it as Jason kissed his shoulder again, as Dick sucked in a breath-

 

And suddenly felt movement, in his belly. His laughter cut off, and he grasped Jason’s hand, shoving it lower on the swell of his belly. “Little wing,” he breathed, as Jason’s hand cupped the flesh, “ _she’s moving_.” Jason grinned, and Dick swore he could sob. “I haven’t felt her since the accident.”

 

“She’s getting a head start on scaring us to death,” Jason whispered. His hand rubbed Dick’s tender belly. “Don’t scare your dad like that, buttercup- he’s been through enough.”

 

“We _both_ have,” Dick said, as she stilled again. It was enough though, enough to ease Dick’s nerves, as he pushed back against Jason, wanting to steal the heat from his body. He wriggled, and Jason snorted a laugh.

 

“Careful goldie,” he warned, “that ass is magic.”

 

“I should _slap_ you,” Dick said, but with a smile. With a grin that hurt his cheeks, because this was normal, this was the two of them in bed in the early evening, because maybe Jason would go out and be gone until two AM- maybe he’d come home late, maybe Dick had been tired, maybe they’d just wanted the intimacy of being so damn close that they fit like puzzle pieces.

 

“Sorry,” Jason mumbled, before Dick was reaching for his hand, sliding it off his belly, down to press between his thighs. Jason gave a little groan, as Dick pushed against his fingers, his breath almost catching.

 

“Make it up to me.”

 

“Are you up for that?” Jason asked, his fingers rubbing at Dick through the layers of clothing, making him shiver.

 

“I think so,” Dick admitted, “just like this. Just your fingers.” Jason nodded, moved his hand up just to slide it beneath the waistband of Dick’s pajama pants, his briefs. His fingers skimmed the dark hair on his groin, before rubbing along his lips. Dick sighed, tipped his head back, closed his eyes and willed himself to be still, to not wriggle and grind the way he usually did.

 

To trust Jason to make him feel good again.

 

Jason groaned, his fingers slipping past Dick’s lips, finding his clit and rubbing in agonizingly slow circles. Dick moaned, arched gently, felt his body shaking with the stimulation. “Shhh,” Jason whispered, as Dick’s breath caught, “you’re okay.”

 

Dick bit his lip, felt Jason’s fingers sliding away, pushing down towards his entrance. They didn’t push into his body, but came back slick, rubbed with more ease along his clit. Dick continued to worry his lip, muffling all his little noises as he felt Jason pressing tight to his ass, felt him getting hard as his fingers worked _magic_.

 

“I can feel you,” Dick whispered, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinding into Jason. Jason grunted, his hips bucked, before his fingers moved faster, going from those teasing circles that worked Dick up to sliding up over his clit, then back down, the motion that always made his heart throb up to his throat. Dick stopped swallowing down his noises, opened his mouth and moaned, shifting his hips so he could try and get his legs a little wider apart. It stopped him from grinding into Jason, but gave his fiance easier access, let his fingers move quicker.

 

“You’re perfect, wonder boy,” Jason whispered, his voice trembling. “God how did I get this lucky?” His fingers slid down Dick’s clit, and the moment they were moving back up Dick was shaking, letting out a hoarse cry as he came. Jason groaned over it, kept his fingers moving, let Dick grind into them, ride it out until he was sagging back, relaxing.

 

Only then did Jason pull his hand from his pants. He slid back, let Dick roll onto his back, look up at him with those pretty dark eyes. Tired now, relaxed. Jason smiled over that, leaned over, kissed his forehead.

 

“You look like you need to go back to sleep.”

 

“Orgasms make me tired,” Dick admitted with the smallest laugh. He reached out, got his hand on Jason’s thigh. He slid it up, but Jason’s hand came down over his, gently squeezed and stilled the movement as he shook his head.

 

“Not right now.”

 

“That’s not fair to you.”

 

“I’m not worried about being fair. Besides, I don’t touch you just for you to touch me back.” Jason lifted Dick’s hand, settled it back on his belly. “I do it because I want you to feel good. And if it’ll help you get some more rest- well, then I’ve hit the jackpot.” Dick smiled over that, and Jason carefully climbed out of the bed. “How about I get dressed, you grab a little nap, and I make us some dinner.”

 

Dick could admit he was finally hungry. Jason had calmed him down enough that he could suddenly focus on those basic needs again, past his anxiety. “That sounds like heaven,” he said, not watching as Jason moved to the dresser, began to rummage around for dry clothes.

 

He closed his eyes, listening to the movements, but didn’t focus on them. Dick let himself slide back towards sleep, but he heard Jason move back towards the bed at one point, felt him press a kiss to his forehead.

 

“You always smile in your sleep when you’re happy,” Jason whispered, his hand cupping Dick’s cheek, thumb rubbing along his bottom lip, as Dick let go of the very last clutch at consciousness he had.

 

And he smiled.

 


End file.
